Smile Like You Mean It
by Juuhachi-gou Goddess of Death
Summary: Summary: Trunks has always loved Goten. More than a brother. But, certain circumstances have always kept him from telling his friend the truth. Now, with Goten's life in danger, will Trunks have the courage to finally come clean to his best friend? Truten
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **Trunks has always loved Goten. More than a brother. But, certain circumstances have always kept him from telling his friend the truth. Now, with Goten's life in danger, will Trunks have the courage to finally come clean to his best friend?

**Rating: **R for slashy goodness!

**Pairing: **Truten

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own DBZ. I'm a psychotic American girl and I don't want to hear any shit from lawyers about my writing 'innocent' fanfiction when I have nothing better to do. So get lost, if you want to sue me, cuz frankly, I don't care. And the song 'Smile Like You Mean It' is by the Killers, not me, and it rocks, so don't think I'm stealing it either.

_**Smile Like You Mean It**_

_**Chapter 1: Accidentally in Love**_

"Damn it, Trunks! Give it back!" giggled a high Goten, reaching for the joint that his best friend had taken out of hand just as he was about to take a hit. Trunks shook his head, eyes slightly dilated and a mildly dazed look on his pale face.

At seventeen years old, both boys had been blessed with good looks, and they both knew it. The envy of everyone, they had dated nearly every girl in a ten-mile radius, and were well-known by others their age as total playboys, but absolutely bloody gorgeous.

"Sorry, 'Ten! My turn!" Trunks responded, lifting the joint to his mouth. The numbing, calming sensation of the drug slowly had seeped into his system, and he was thoroughly chilled out, and enjoying the look of amused annoyance on his best friend's face.

It was truly adorable, he thought, but then again, everything about Goten was adorable. Not that Goten knew, or ever would know, that he thought that, of course. Trunks had always kept his attraction to the innocent Son to himself, and figured that it was for the best. Goten, after all, had always appeared as straight as a ruler, and Trunks had resigned himself to that fact.

He handed the joint back to Goten, coughing. "No more, Goten. Put it out." he said, abruptly. The bemused Son gave him an odd look, but did as he was told. All was quiet for a moment, before Goten broke the silence.

"What's up, Trunks? You were acting wierd, just then." he said, trying to sound serious, but, as he was high, it was not very convincing. However, Trunks knew that his friend really did care, so he sighed and took a deep breath.

"We can't do this anymore, Goten. It hit me...all of a sudden, seeing you smoking. I can't drag you into this...and I have to drag myself out of it. There...has to be more to life than drugs and girls. We're seventeen, Goten! Ruining our lives now would be the most idiotic thing anyone could do." he explained, rambling. He knew his friend would be slow on the uptake, so he waited in silence a moment before finally getting Goten's reply.

"Is this actually coming from Trunks Briefs, playboy extraordinairre's mouth? More to life than drugs and girls? The world is ending!" Goten giggled, falling on his back and staring at the ceiling in amusement. Trunks gave him a serious look, and Goten noticed. He suddenly became more serious. "You mean it?" he said, sitting up on his elbow.

_'God...he looks so beautiful like that...' _Trunks thought, but scolded himself and cleared his mind. "Yes, I mean it, Goten. For once in my life, I'm being serious. But...I can't do this alone, and you know it. You have to stop, too." he said, blue eyes boring into onyx. Goten seemed to consider this a minute before sighing.

"Well, if you really want to, Trunks. Sure, I'll go along with it." he said, uncaring. Something in Goten's tone bothered Trunks, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he took the joint and put it out, then threw it in the trash. Goten watched, his eyes never leaving the joint. A look of disappointment crossed his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Anyway..." Trunks changed the subject. "How are things going with Alexa? Are you two still...you know...I mean, since you never talk about your girlfriends and all..." he said, smiling a little. Goten shrugged.

"We broke up a few days ago. She said it was good and all, but that she'd found someone who didn't just want her for the sex. I just shrugged it off and found someone else. It's Maria, now. She's hot, but not so good in the English category. I have a hard time figuring out what she's trying to say...not that it matters, 'cuz she never _says _much at all, if you know what I mean..." he said, smirking. Trunks nodded, a little far-off.

_'Why, Dende? Why do all the girls get Goten, when I can't even tell him how I feel? I can't even touch him anymore without shivering in want...but he can't know...' _Trunks spoke to himself. Beside him, Goten was counting ceiling tiles. Smiling softly, Trunks laid back and stared with him, and the two were silent for awhile.

**A/N: **I know, I know! I have to update other fics! But...I love Truten! I'm so sorry...readers of my other fics. It may yet be awhile...but this is my return to the genre! So rejoice!

**A/N 2: **Flames will be laughed hysterically at, and then fed to my pet dragon. Yes, I have a pet dragon. Yes, I'm psychotic. And yes, I am a tortured soul. If you have a problem with me at all, just get lost. If you wish to voice it to me, I will laugh at you, and that is all. So f off.

**A/N 3: **I have a horrible attitude, I know.

Peace out!


	2. Breaking the Habit

**Summary: **Trunks has always loved Goten. More than a brother. But, certain circumstances have always kept him from telling his friend the truth. Now, with Goten's life in danger, will Trunks have the courage to finally come clean to his best friend?

**Rating: **R for slashy goodness!

**Pairing: **Truten

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own DBZ. I'm a psychotic American girl and I don't want to hear any shit from lawyers about my writing 'innocent' fanfiction when I have nothing better to do. So get lost, if you want to sue me, cuz frankly, I don't care. And the song, 'Breaking the Habit', is by Linkin Park, my absolute favorite band in the world. I'd never steal it. It just fits the fic.

_**Smile Like You Mean It**_

_**Chapter Two: Breaking the Habit**_

Trunks had never known withdrawal could be so hard. Every day, the feeling just got worse, until he got physically ill from the separation. Goten was faring much better.

Swollen eyes and shaky movements alerted others to the problem. When the kids at school found out, they began to place bets on how long the two would last.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Trunks hadn't had a good fuck in days. He was agitated, he was temperamental, and he was tired. Despite the fact that he preferred his own sex, he hadn't technically announced that yet, and thus still had relations with females. And one of those was his friend Maya.

Reaching for the phone, he dialed her number. She was a good friend of his; a whore, and he was her favorite customer. She picked up. "Maya's House of Pain." she answered, a seductive tone in her voice. Trunks tried to hold the phone still as he talked.

"Maya? It's me, Trunks. Mind if I-" he began. She laughed and cut him off.

"Sure, sexy. Get your ass over here." she said, and hung up. A grin of anticipation on his face, he flew off out the window.

Maya lived in a trailer park in the slums of West City. The neighborhood was bad, but Trunks had never really cared, or noticed, until now. He knocked on her door, slightly anxious, and when a leather-clad Maya answered, she pulled him inside and roughly threw him on the couch, pinning him there. She proceeded to practically rip his clothes off.

At twenty-three years old, Maya was tall, slender, and had an amazing body. Bright, fire-red hair to her shoulders contrasted with her emerald eyes.

Too bad Trunks didn't care about all that. "So, bishounen...what brings you here after all this time? I thought you were done with me." she asked, in an accusing tone. Trunks didn't feel the least bit sorry for her, which bothered him. His mind was too preoccupied.

"Just shut up and get on with it, Maya." he said, his tone a bit more harsh than he had intended it to be. She smirked and began to kiss him all over.

* * *

Gotenwas having a very rough time. He was still confused as to why Trunks had decided to kick his habit after all this time. Walking down the streets of West City, he headed into a coffee shop and paid for a cup of cappucino. He sat in the table in the far corner, brooding.

His hands were shaking so much that he could hardly hold the mug. He kept thinking he was going to drop it, and he was so, so cold. How could something so simple before be so hard now? Goten had never been the bright one, but he'd never had trouble with basic things before.

His thoughts wandered to Trunks, and he wondered where his friend was now. _'If only he knew...but I can't tell him. I just can't. He'd hate me, for sure. I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous...he's got girls practically hanging off him!' _he thought, sadly. A slow depression had begun to settle itself in his mind, and lately he'd been getting worse and worse. He didn't want to tell Trunks how he felt, but he knew he'd explode if he didn't do something.

He slammed the cup of cappucino down on the table and stalked off out the door, not bothering to pay before flying off to one of his favorite places in the world.

The mountains near his home had always brought the youngest Son boy peace of mind. As he lay in the thick grass on one of the hillsides, overlooking a small stream, he tried to let all his problems melt away. All thoughts of Trunks and his withdrawal were slowly leaving his mind.

As he was about to drift off to sleep, something occured to him. What if he told Trunks, and Trunks hated him for it? What if he never wanted to talk to him again? That would be too much to handle. "Damn it, Trunks. The things Iput myselfthrough for you." he sighed, sitting up. All chances of sleep were gone now, that was for sure. Now all he could think about was his friend's lilac hair, his beautiful ocean-blue eyes, and those full, sensuous lips...

He shook his head. _'No use thinking about that. It'll never happen, Goten. Say...why don't I take a swim? It's a nice day...' _he thought to himself, looking down at the water. He stood up and jumped in, then cursed because the water was absolutely freezing. He shivered.

Looking at his reflection in the water, he was horrified. He'd never noticed it before, but his eyes were so swollen, and bloodshot. And his nose was too big. His lips were so plain and ordinary...Trunks would never want a guy like him! No one would! Tears slowly spilled down the boy's face as realization overcame him.

He was disgusting. He didn't need to be here.

**A/N: **Well, there's chappy 2! Sorry, but I can't just put Trunks and Goten together from the beginning. Goten's going to be going through some rough times. Now, for the one review I recieved for chapter one(and in such short time, too!):

A/N 2: I'll start review responses next chapter, maybe. I don't have much time, so I'm hurring to get this updated before I get kicked off here. Ciao!


End file.
